List of films streamed on Starflix
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Patrick's 1st Movie (1997) * Patrick's 2nd Movie (2013) * Hairyspray (2007) * Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) * Yes Man (2008) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Get Out (2017) * Life of the Party (2018) * Paddington (2014) * Sausage Party (2016) * Annabelle (2014) * Bad Teacher (2011) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Doom (2005) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Hancock (2008) * Hitch (2005) * Johnny English (2003) * Johnny English Reborn (2011) * Jupiter AsceThis Means War (2012) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Schindler’s List (1993) * Sex Tape (2014) * The Descendants (2011) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Baywatch (2017) * Grown Ups 2 (2013) * La La Land (2016) * Lincoln (2012) * The Great Gatsby (2013) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Divergent (2014) * Ghotbusters (1984) * Gladiator (2000) * Here Comes the Boom (2012) * Red 2 (2013) * Short Circuit 2 (1988) * Surf’s Up (2007) * The Exorcist (1973) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Mirror Mirror (2012) * The Big Short (2015) * Sex and the City 2 (2010) * Sex and the City: The Movie (2008) * After Earth (2013) * Bridge to Terabithia (2007) * Earth to Echo (2014) * Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) * Rock Dog (2017) * The Hangover: Part III (2013) * The Avengers (2012) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Jurrasic Park (1993) * Jurrasic Park 3 (2001) * Mamma Mia (2008) * Power Rangers (2017) * The 40-Year Old Virgin (2005) * The Bourne Identity (2002) * The Bourne Legacy (2012) * The Bourne Supremacy (2004) * The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) * The Lost World: Jurrasic Park (1997) * The Scorpion King (2002) * Tooth Fairy (2010) * Goosebumps (2015) * The Mummy (2017) * Sing (2016) * Glass (2019) * Dragon Ball: Super Broly (2019) * The Lord of the Rings trilogy ** The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Lego Movie * Bumblebee * Sharknado 6 * Mary Poppins (1964) * Home Alone ''trilogy ** ''Home Alone ''(1990) ** ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) ** Home Alone 3 (1997) * Back to the Future trilogy ** Back to the Future ** Back to the Future Part II ** Back to the Future Part III * Nathalie's Family * Robot West: The Final Showdown * Jeremy Universal film series ** JeremyToons: The Movie ** Jeremy: Game Discover ** JeremyToons 2 ** Jeremy: Extreme Sports ** Mia & Zachary ** Jeremy: Battle Unleashed ** Jeremy: Ultimate Generations * Spy Vision * The Missing Riddle * Lucky & Master * Little Mattie duology ** Little Mattie: The Movie ** Little Mattie * Time Travel Releashed * Lost in Island * The School Teen Movie * The Twisted Tales of Classic * Alternate Reality film series ** Alternate Reality ** Alternate Reality 2 ** Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions ** Alternate Reality Forever * The Teen Gang Movie * Heroine vs. Villains * Puppies in the Box * The Princess and the Pauper * Fairy Tale Times * Extra Gamer * Mistaken Life * Quinn the Rockstar* * The Adventures in Medieval * Avery the Warrior* * Alaina Gleen * The Woodson Movie * Two Teenage Ghost * Friendship's Life * The 78M Movie * Juliana and the Power Gang * Nights into Dreams * Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie ** **